The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a gate dielectric with multiple thicknesses, and a method of fabricating the same.
High voltage metal-oxide-semiconductor (HVMOS) devices have many applications including CPU power supplies, power management systems, AC/DC converters and the like. As semiconductor circuits composed of devices such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are adapted for high voltage applications, problems arise with respect to their reliability. For example, a high gate current can degrade the devices reliability. Methods of reducing the gate current injected such as reducing the drift region doping and modifying device dimensions can lead to other issues such as increasing the turn-on resistance of the device. Therefore, what is needed is a reliable HVMOS device and method of making the same.